


Closets, Klingons, and a Bear. Oh My!

by ShinyHalo115



Category: Original Work
Genre: Class Assignment, Klingon, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: This is something I wrote when I was either in Middle School or High School.  It's multiple dreams converged into one story.   I'm glad I found this because nowadays I have no memory of my dreams.





	Closets, Klingons, and a Bear. Oh My!

    Once I had a dream I was on a green field that was being vacuumed by racoons.  They told me to wipe my feet on the floor mat that was in the forest. 

    Inside the forest there was a robot that made wooden boats.  I was ushered onto a boat by a bunch of archaeologists, and we went down the river.  The river lead us to an underground Hindu palace.

    Once we went inside it seemed like the entire palace had nothing but closets that had secret passages that lead to other closets. 

    One of the closets had yellow candy taped to the wall.  Inside the wrapper was a warning that said:  "As soon as you read this, a bear will eat your hand." 

    All of a sudden we heard something trying to scratch through the walls.  We frantically went through the passages hoping to find a way out.  Finally, one of the passageways lead us to a bathroom.  Together we held the door shut to keep the bear out.

    Finally, the bear got tired and went away, but then a giant green snake came out of the toilet.  Luckily, there was a window to climb out of before we were all eaten.  Outside the window was a cave that was inhabited by Klingons who were wearing bras.  They chased us farther into the cave, until we saw a shiny blue stone. 

    All of a sudden, the bear that was in the palace appears, and without thinking I picked up the blue stone and threw it at him.  The blue stone absorbed into his body and he turned into a stereo that played polka music.

    Then over the music I heard a "Beep-beep, beep-beep."  It was my alarm signaling that it was time to wake up out of my dream.  


End file.
